


I Kissed a Boy

by ramenrulz8P, starlux (ramenrulz8P)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dancer/Trainee! Daniel, M/M, Making Out In Public, Photographer/Dancer/Trainee/College Student! Ong, Pre-debut Club AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 07:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramenrulz8P/pseuds/ramenrulz8P, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramenrulz8P/pseuds/starlux
Summary: Seongwoo had never thought about what it would be like to kiss a boy until he met a certain dark haired dancer.





	I Kissed a Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is based off the song male version of Katy Perry's I Kissed a Girl. If you want, I'd recommend listening to [Jupither's I Kissed a Boy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UL1lX-np7Xs) while reading. XDDD I'm sorry for what you're about to read.
> 
>  
> 
> **THIS VERSION IS UNEDITED BECAUSE SOMEONE COULDN'T WAIT FOR THEIR EDITOR TO FINISH**

<< 2015 // At a Nightclub >>

It felt weird for Seongwoo to be part of a press team covering a dance competition instead of being a participant. He’d agreed to do the event on short notice when a friend of a friend asked if he wanted to help.

Plus, it came with free drinks. A perk that broke trainee and college student Ong Seongwoo happily took advantage of. After he did what he’d been paid for, of course.

Seongwoo remained sober as he snapped shots of the venue and the dancers. But once the winners had been announced, he hauled himself to the bar, reveling in the power of his press pass. 

He’d managed to drink half a bottle of beer before a pleasant buzz settled over him. Maybe he should have had something to eat before drinking, but it was too late to regret his decisions now. 

The world phased in and out of being muffled to Seongwoo, but his ears picked up the clear sound of uproarious laughter from across the room. His intrusiveness made him turn to the source of the revelry, finding a smiling man in the bomber jacket, laughing as he held up his medal for a photo. 

It was the guy who’d won the competition. 

While the other dancers were equally as amazing, this guy was just something else. 

Literal chills spread over his skin when he saw the guy move across the stage. He had a kind of stage presence that no amount of training could give someone - the kind of pull that some people were simply born with. 

A pull that managed to unconsciously draw Seongwoo in. Whether it was the alcohol getting to him or genuine interest, Seongwoo found himself actually wading across a dance floor to congratulate this stranger. 

As he neared the dude and his friends, Seongwoo realized he’d might be intruding on a private celebration. The thought faded as he was too tipsy to really care.

He walked right up the guy, who looked surprised to see Seongwoo hold out a hand. 

“Congrats. Your moves were something else, man.” Seongwoo flashed a charming smile.

The dancer’s surprise faded as his turned to crescents. He took Seongwoo’s hand and shook it, replying with a simple, but genuine, “Thanks.” 

His demeanour was somehow different from the way he’d been on stage, yet it remained enticing. Like a warm fire on a cold night, coercing Seongwoo to stay. 

But he didn’t. Seongwoo’s friends had managed to find him before he could figure out what to say next, practically dragging him back onto the dance floor. A twinge of annoyance ran through him at the loss of being near the dancer, but part of him was thankful. He wasn’t sure how to continue the conversation. 

Seongwoo let his body fall into a natural rhythm. His heartbeat synchronized with pulse of the electronic beat blaring from the speakers. He swayed and popped, laughing and moving his body- having the time of his life. 

The air of fun radiating from Seongwoo managed to gather a small crowd around him and his friends. Though it didn’t happen often, sometimes they tended to draw a crowd. 

Usually, most people just stood around, bouncing and wobbling side to side, but one particular man stepped into the circle. He rocked his body, tilting his head up to flash a smile, wordlessly greeting Seongwoo. 

Instantly, Seongwoo recognized the dancer from earlier. His mind started to question why the guy had followed him onto the dance floor. But Seongwoo wasn’t displeased. In fact, a giddy feeling rose in Seongwoo’s gut as he saw the dancer draw nearer. 

He stopped in front of Seongwoo, tilting his head towards the edge of the dance floor. 

Seongwoo followed him out of the crowd, towards a quiet corner of the bar.

“You’ve got pretty good moves for a photographer,” the dancer commented once Seongwoo got within ear shot.  

Seongwoo’s eyes glinted with amusement. “Photography is just one of my many talents,” 

The stranger threw his head back as he laughed. “I’m guessing being cheeky is part of that list?” 

“Maybe.”  

The dancer laughed again, motioning towards two empty seats when he’d caught his breath. 

“Wanna get some drinks?”

This guy confused Seongwoo. He’d been hit on by men before. It had always been clear if they were interested in that way. But with this guy, Seongwoo had no idea what he wanted. 

Yet, he didn’t want to refuse. 

“Sure.” Seongwoo agreed, taking a seat next to the dancer. 

The bar stools were so closely placed that Seongwoo’s thighs kept grazing the other man’s. Whenever they moved their shoulders would bump. Even when they reached for their drinks, their fingers brushed. No matter how he shifted, some part of Seongwoo would remain in contact with the stranger. 

And despite how unusually conscious he felt of the light touches, Seongwoo mainted an unfazed facade. 

Focusing instead, on the man himself. 

He listened as the dancer explained his backstory. How he’d come to the club. What his favorite style of dance was. Where he was from. What he liked to do in his free time. And Seongwoo hung on every word. 

“So... do you skateboard?” The dancer asked, pausing but not letting his inquisitive eyes off Seongwoo. 

He’d just finished tell Seongwoo how he enjoyed skating along the Han River. That he did went almost everywhere by skateboard. 

Even after he’d learnt so much about this man, Seongwoo still had no clue what his intentions were. Maybe he just wanted a new friend? 

“I’ve skated a few times before, but only on occasion.”

“Ahhh, that’s cool.” The man nodded like he’d learned something useful. 

“My turn to ask you something. Are you a college student or do you have a job?” 

Part of the man’s smile fell upon hearing the question. Had Seongwoo not been so close he might have missed it. 

“I dropped out of high school to be a trainee,” the dancer keep his voice level. He squared his shoulders just a bit, bumping Seongwoo again. His face set with determination, like he was trying his best to come off as confident. 

Seongwoo would have bought it if the man didn’t look so tense, but he still nodded. It made sense a guy like him would chose to be a trainee. He was good at dance and fairly good looking. With the kind of vocal trainers most companies could hire, even amature singers could be made decent. But given this guy’s image, he could easily be a rapper. 

“I’m a trainee, too,” Seongwoo said, watching as the dancer’s eyes went wide. “Who knows, maybe we’ll meet each other on stage one day.” 

“I hope so.” 

The dude’s reply threw Seongwoo off again. One moment he’d think this guy is straight, the next he’s sure he’s gay. Not knowing what this guy wanted with him frustrated Seongwoo. 

And yet, he couldn’t be mad.

It felt nice to sit there and talk. Two things which weren’t exactly what Seongwoo would usually do at a club, but there was nothing normal about today. 

Especially with how this dancer kept him captivated. 

Seongwoo lost track of how long they’d been sitting there. He’d lost track of most things save for the man in front of him. On more than one occasion, Seongwoo’s eyes would trail down to the dude’s mouth, taking in every minute detail. 

From the thickness of his lower lips to his rounded cupid’s bow, Seongwoo traced the man’s lips in his mind. He kept looking at them. Thinking of what it might be like to kiss them. 

He almost jolted at the thought. Despite being hit on by men before, he’d only ever stared at a girl’s lips. He’d only ever kissed girls. 

This was not something Seongwoo was used to. 

He drank some more beer to try to calm his racing heart. 

Everything felt like a blur. Seongwoo wasn’t even listening to what the guy was saying at this point. He just wanted to kiss him. 

Maybe some part of Seongwoo was just intrigued or curious as to what it might be like to kiss a guy. It couldn’t hurt to try it once at least. They were already close enough to feel each other’s breaths blow past. 

All they had to do was lean in for their lips to touch. 

Going on a whim and feeling, he took the dive. Seongwoo bore his eyes into the dancer’s, making his intent clear as he neared him. Before he reached him, Seongwoo closed his eyes in fear and anticipation. His heart pounded in his ears as he blindly, gently touched his lips to the dancer’s.

Seongwoo was surprised to not that man’s lips were a lot softer than he’d thought they’d be. They weren’t exactly like a girl’s, but they were smooth and well maintained, supple and pillowy against his own lips. 

When the other man didn’t move, Seongwoo felt his heart start to drop. He had been ready to pull back until he felt the man kiss him back with fervor. The dancer hungrily sucked at his lips like starving man at a feast. 

Seongwoo nearly recoiled at his enthusiasm, but reciprocated as well as he could- feeling breathless and reveling in every moment. 

He’d never kissed someone like this. He’d certainly never  _ been _ kissed like this. 

From the way the man’s hands cupped Seongwoo’s face to the way his tongue expertly entered the cavern of Seongwoo’s mouth, it all felt right. 

And Seongwoo’s mind seemed to chant. 

_ More. More. More.  _

Part of Seongwoo that remained conscious through it all. Reminding him he was still out in public. In a club where people could see him. 

People who were probably too drunk or too busy to notice two dudes kissing… It wasn’t like there weren’t other people making out. 

The thought snapped something inside of Seongwoo, making him let go completely. He slid his hands up the man’s broad back until his fingers curled around the man’s soft hair. A contented exhale left Seongwoo’s lips as he grasped at the strands lightly. He pulled the man in so close that their noses were pressed to their cheeks. 

The man’s hands slid down the sides of Seongwoo’s body. Lithe fingers held onto his waist as the man nearly pulled Seongwoo onto his lap. Failing in the process, but accidentally grazing the inside of Seongwoo’s thigh until his knee ghosted over Seongwoo’s crotch. 

With one slow, deliberate movement of the dancer’s knee, Seongwoo gasped feeling his face grow five times hotter. 

He pulled back to look the dancer in the eyes. To try and fathom this strange and wonderful situation they’d found themselves in. 

Despite how dim the lights were, Seongwoo could see how dilated the dancer’s pupils were. His narrow eyes were wide and he bore the same astonishment as Seongwoo. 

It dawned on the photographer that this man might be as new to kissing boys as he was. 

It made Seongwoo want to kiss him again. Or maybe a hundred more times. 

But he didn’t get the chance. 

A  handsome man with slightly birdlike features approached them, tapping at the dancer’s shoulder to take his attention from Seongwoo. 

Though Seongwoo was annoyed, it seemed that the dancer was more annoyed. He made a face at the other man and they squabbled, exchanging words that were too quiet for Seongwoo to hear. 

The dancer turned to Seongwoo apologetically, muttering,  “I’ll be right back.”

And then he was gone. 

Seongwoo sat there for another hour with the taste of peach chapstick still lingering on his lips. 

The dancer never returned. 

And Seongwoo always wondered what happened to him since he never got his name. 

  
  
  
  


<< 2017 // First Studio Recording of Produce 101 Season 2 >>

Seongwoo wasn’t quite sure why the pink haired MMO trainee looked so familiar. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Emma](https://twitter.com/thssmslkfn) and my editor [Jamie](https://twitter.com/tsunwrites) for helping me get this out <3333 
> 
> I know this was short and that ending was RUDE XDDD I really am sorry but I won't be continuing this story. If you want to know what else happened I'll add details in the notes. 
> 
> Daniel didn't return because his company called him to return. 
> 
> Seongwoo couldn't find Daniel because he never got his name.
> 
> But don't worry, they meet up again in the A rank dorms and let's just say Seongwoo gets those 100 kisses and a lot more. 
> 
> _Happy Birthday Seongwu <3333 _
> 
> If you wanna yell at me for this, I'm [@ramenrulz8P](https://twitter.com/ramenrulz8P) on twitter XDDD


End file.
